My Dragon Ball Xenoverse
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: The time chasms are being tampered with and Trunks has summoned a warrior whose name he finds out is Riku. Riku is a half saiyan. Her necklace was left in the first mission, she hoped it would still be there in the next. Trunks is starting to fall in love with Riku. (Hint: Some scenes are going to be from Dragon Ball Heroes!)
1. Saiyan Warrior Raditz-A Missing Piece

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB XV Or any of it's characters, I only own my character, which is Riku.**

 _In a not so similar universe, a warrior was called to help defend time. Her race, a Saiyan, her name, Riku. She was confused when she got to a place known as Toki-Toki City. She turned around and seen a grown adult man walking towards her. Her black hair flowed as the wind blew. She got in a fighting stance._

"My name is Trunks, and I know this place isn't familiar to you." The adult said, pronouncing his name to be Trunks.

Riku just starred. Her brown eyes sparkling in the site of him.

"So, I said my name, what's yours?" Trunks questioned, looking at her outfit.

"My name, it's Riku." She said, looking down at her necklace.

"Well, let's just see how strong you are." Trunks gestured for a fight, pulling out his sword and swinging it at her.

Riku jumped back as he swung, and started punching him. After the fight was over, Trunks showed Riku around the place.

"It's nice." Riku said, looking at Trunks.

"Well, that's not all. There's someone tampering with history. And I was wondering if you would like to help." Trunks starred back at her.

"Sure, I mean, I can't go back home, so yeah." Riku looked back at her necklace.

"Alright, follow me, I'll give you the first scroll." Trunks urged Riku to follow him.

They both walked into the Time Chamber, and Trunks went looking for a scroll.

"It's really nice in here." Riku said, looking around.

"Here it is." Trunks said, walking over to Riku.

"Here, watch this." Trunks opened up the scroll and put it on the little table.

 **Age 756**

Raditz pounded Goku to the ground with his boot to Goku's back.

"I'd spare you if you'd join me." Raditz gave a soft grin.

"There's no way I would join you." Goku said, choking.

"Well then, playtime is over." Raditz told Goku as he was about to blast him. He sensed Gohan's energy coming form the pod.

"What the!?" Raditz was shocked.

"Leave my daddy, **ALONE**!" Gohan yelled and flew towards Raditz.

Raditz dodged and turned his head angrily and looked at Gohan.

"You brat!" Raditz yelled, almost going to blast Gohan.

"S-stop!" Goku yelled as he grabbed Raditz into a full Nelson.

"What, what are you doing!?" Raditz questioned.

Goku gave Piccolo the signal.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled out his move.

Goku let go of Raditz, letting the beam hit him. When Goku was down for good, Raditz blasted Piccolo and he fell to the ground.

As Trunks put the scroll in front of Riku, he saw she was in shock.

"Right now, Goku is in trouble, and he needs your help." Trunks handed Riku the scroll.

Riku nodded. "I'll try my best,"

As she got teleported, a white light shown around where she was standing.

 _She got teleported to when Raditz was about to blast Gohan, she Instant Transmissioned in front of Gohan, and Instant Transmissioned a few miles away, laying him down._

On Raditz's scouter, he felt Riku's energy.

"Wha-what!?" Raditz asked as he saw Riku from the smoke.

"Someone you might know Goku?" Piccolo questioned.

"No, but hehe.. I know it's someone we can trust." Goku got in a fighting stance.

Raditz got mad and blasted at Riku first, than at Goku and Piccolo. Riku got hit, but she got help from Goku to get up.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Riku said, nodding.

"Grrrrr. I need to find a way to get that girl out of the picture." Raditz thought to himself.

Goku used a Kamehameha on Raditz, Riku was interested in learning it. Raditz Instant Transmissioned behind Goku and kicked him away from Riku, which then Raditz grabbed Riku, choking her, making her struggle.

"H-help.." Riku said, kicking Raditz. Goku Instant Transmissioned behind Raditz to kick him, but in return Raditz freed one of his hands to punch Goku from behind. Riku held on to his one hand as they lfited into the air.

"Now's your time to die, any last words?" Raditz laughed and grinned.

"No!" Goku blasted Raditz, dashing after Riku as she was falling. Goku caught her. Riku rubbed her neck as she noticed her necklace was gone.

"Where's my..." Riku paused as she heard Raditz laugh.

"Hey! Give that back!" Riku yelled.

"You want it back, come get it." Raditz twirled the necklace around, giving Riku an evil glare.

Riku turned her head to Goku, which he then nodded. Goku went towards Raditz first, but then got blasted. Raditz Instant Transmissioned in front of Riku, punching her in the gut. Piccolo was charging his Special Beam Cannon while they were fighting Raditz.

Goku Instant Transmissioned behind Raditz, grabbing him in a full Nelson.

"Hey you! Let go."

"Piccolo, do it!" Goku sent a signal for Piccolo to use the Special Beam Cannon.

Riku stood a few feet away from Goku and Raditz, waiting to see what would happen.

" **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!** " Piccolo fired the attack! Riku starred and watched as Raditz and Goku both got blasted in the stomach.

Piccolo saw Riku there about to Instant Transmission away.

"Hey, you did help, so I'd like to ask a favor from you." Piccolo stepped in front of Riku.

"Sure." Riku said.

"What's your name, I need to know." Piccolo demanded.

"My name is, Riku. Now, I got to leave." Riku Instant Transmissioned away.

"You did excellent! Let's take you to the healing chamber." Trunks greeted Riku.

Riku was exsaughted. She felt around her neck.

"Oh no! I forgot about my necklace!" Riku started to freak out.

"Where's the last place you remember it?" Trunks questioned her.

"It was.. It was.., it was in that Saiyan's hand, now it's gone. That Namekian might've picked it up, supposedly next scroll he might be wearing it." Riku started to calm down.

"Ya, but for right now, you need to heal."

They both went to the healing chamber.


	2. Some Side Quests

**Chapter 2: Some Side Quests**

 _After the Riku was fully healed, Trunks greeted her again._

'You feeling better?' Trunks questioned.

Riku nodded, she knew Trunks was going to send her on another mission.

'Well, um, there's someone that wants to, um, speak with you, follow me.' Trunks told Riku, a bit suspiciously.

 _Raditz was standing there, leaving Riku in shock._

'I need some help with my brother, Kakarot, since he had a partner to help him, I was thinking of getting a temporary one.' His face wasn't in a good mood, so Riku didn't say no.

'What do you say?' Raditz asked a little bit nicer.

Riku nodded. He put his hand out to teleport away. She looked at it first, but then she realized it wouldn't hurt.

 _They teleported to the spot, the pod landing. She let go of Raditz's hand as Goku and Piccolo were flying over._

'Raditz! Give me back my son!' Goku shouted as they landed.

Raditz grinned. He blasted Goku and Piccolo, but they both dodged. Riku wasn't to sure about fighting them as Goku came behind her and kicked her. She started to fight Goku as she realized that Goku thought she was Raditz's helper.

'You're really strong, but not as strong as I am, maybe if you keep training, you'll get to my point.' Goku assured Riku.

'You really think so?' Riku questioned.

'I'm sure of it, if you like, I could train you, but you have to promise to be good.' Goku said.

'It's a long story.' Riku said, looking back at Raditz fighting Piccolo.

'Stop chit-chatting and fight her Goku.' Piccolo shouted.

Goku and Riku continued the fight, Riku not so sure about fighting Goku now, since he did promise to train her in a later time. Raditz came over to Riku and shoved her out of the way, only to make her fall on Piccolo, making him mad.

'Sorry 'bout that, hehe..' Riku said, looking up at Piccolo.

'Enough chit-chat, let's get this over with.' Piccolo said, blasting Riku.

Riku and Piccolo were evenly matched, each throwing the same amount of punches, dodging each others kicks. She was strong enough to make a small ball of energy and make it powerful enough to kill Piccolo.

'Piccolo!' Goku yelled.

'Ha, one of your comrades are down, beat up by a half saiyan brat.' Raditz laughed.

'You'll pay for this!' Goku yelled as he rushed towards Riku, punching her in the neck.

'Look okay, I didn't actually mean it, I'm not as bad as you think.' Riku said as she struggled to get up.

Goku smiled. 'I know you probably wouldn't hurt a fly.' He reached his hand out in front of her. She grabbed it, and he pulled her up. Riku turned her head to look at Goku, and he nodded. They both rushed before Raditz.

'You weren't supposed to change sides! You brat!' Raditz blasted Riku with a vacation delete.

As the blast hit Riku, it left some kind of purple shock waves around her. Raditz grinned as he Instant Transmissioned behind her and kicked her, making her fall to the ground, face first.

Goku tried to help her, but Raditz stopped him by stomping on his back. Goku yelled in pain. Riku slowly lifted her head and saw Goku in trouble. She dashed behind Raditz, but he punched her in the gut. She stepped back as Raditz was about to blast Goku, hoping she wouldn't be next. Raditz finished Goku, the mission was complete. Riku wiped the sweat off her forehead, Raditz handed her he necklace.

'Thanks, I guess.' Riku said as she put it on.

'Well, Saiyan brat, you'll be off.' Raditz turned around and flew away.

 _Riku Instant Transmissions back to the machine, punching in the coordinates and leaves._

'So,' Trunks helped her out of the machine, 'how was it?'

'It was, interesting, you could say, but I wouldn't wanna do it again.' Riku starred at the necklace she was handed back.

'So, you found the necklace?' Trunks said, walking up to look at it.

Riku nods.

'Well, the next scroll is ready, come talk to me when you're ready.'

They both walked away in separate directions.


	3. The Fight Against A Saiyan Prince!

_Last Time on Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _A half-saiyan warrior fought with Raditz against his brother Goku. Riku had turned on Raditz, but finished the mission anyway.  
_ _Her necklace was found by Raditz. Find out what happens in this chapter of Xenoverse!_

 **Chapter 3: The Fight Against A Saiyan Prince!**

 _Riku, the young warrior summoned by Shenron, walked into the Time Chamber, ready to take on Trunks' next mission._

'Alright, here it is.' Trunks said, putting it down on the table, rolling it out.

 **Age 757:**

 _Goku has finally gotten to the site of the fight. He is in shock as he sees his friend's dead corps' on the ground._

 _'_ Damn it. How could I let this happen!' Goku told himself.

Goku stopped as he felt the energy's of Vegeta and Nappa in Great Ape Form.

'Hahaha, you just revived as well Kakarot.' Great Ape Vegeta gave a big smirk on his face.

 _As Trunks rolled up the scroll, it left Riku in suspense._

'So, you ready?' Trunks questioned, handing her the scroll once more.

She nodded, taking the scroll, holding it out in front of her as a white light shown.

'Good luck, you'll need it.' Trunks said as Riku was gone.

'Kamehameha!' Yelled a long spiky haired man named Yamcha.

A bright light shown in between Yamcha and Tien, it was Riku. Her hair flowed as she landed on the ground. Vegeta laughed at the site of the 14 year old.

'Who's this little girl? She's even weaker than all of them, which makes it more fun.' Vegeta grinned.

A Saibaman was coming towards her, but Tien stopped him in time with a Dodon ray.

'You need to be more careful around these guys, there dangerous.' Tien said, getting back to back with her.

'And they're ugly to, just looking at them gives me the creeps.' A voice from the distance was heard, it was Krillin's.

A Saibaman came up to Riku, looked at her a bit before Riku blasted at it.

'They are kind of creepy.' She said as she blasted another one.

Nappa grinned. 'That little girl might not be a bad idea to fight, waddaya say Vegeta?'

'Not a bad idea Nappa, but let's just watch how she fights when she's separated from those weaklings.' Vegeta laughed.

 _Riku got separated from the others, surrounded by Saibamen._

 _'You okay, you got separated from the others.'_ Trunks said from the device on Riku's arm.

'I'm fine, but I don't think I can hand..' Riku paused as a ball of dark energy came and destroyed all of the Saibaman.

'Piccolo?' Gohan asked as Piccolo landed next to Riku.

'Ha, a Namek helping a half-saiyan brat fight, I'll finish them both.' Nappa said, stepping in front of them both, making a fighting stance.

Piccolo was down in a instant, next was Riku. She backed up slowly and turned around and saw Krillin and Gohan.

' _Why aren't they coming to help me? Are they scared?_ ' Riku questioned herself.

Nappa grinned as he blasted Riku into a cliff.

Goku showed up as Riku was fighting Nappa.

'G-Goku!' Krillin yelled as he saw his long time friend drop down on the cliff they were at.

'Dad!' Gohan went to hug Goku.

'We'll handle these two, just go somewhere safe okay.' Gohan was frightened by the demand.

'Goku, you wont be able to last a minute out there, not even that girl can. As we speak, she's getting beat up by one of them.' Krillin said, looking over Goku's shoulder's.

'I'm sure we can handle it, just go to Kame House, I'll be there when it's over.' Goku urged them it will be okay. 'C'mon Gohan, they can handle them. Especially now that Goku's here.' Krillin grabbed Gohan's hand and flew away.

'Nappa, finish off the girl, I'll take care of Kakarot.' Vegeta got in his fighting stance.

'You wont get away with this.' Goku said.

'Well, we'll see.' Vegeta started the fight by punching Goku in the stomach.

'Hehe, little girl your time is up.' Nappa said, grabbing Riku's jacket collar.

Nappa started to fly up, making energy from his right hand.

'Any last words, brat?' Nappa grinned.

Goku saw Nappa holding up Riku, he flew up behind Nappa and punched threw his gut. As they fell, Goku rushed to catch Riku. Vegeta blasted Riku farther away from Goku.

'Damn it.' Goku said as Riku landed face first into the ground. Riku grunted while getting up, having a cut on her face. She saw Vegeta standing in front of her, which made her scared.

'What's a matter brat? Can't move, well that's a shame, whelp, time to die.' Vegeta put a hand in front a Riku.

'S-Stop!' Goku yelled as he kicked Vegeta in the side.

Goku helped Riku up, and Riku blasted Vegeta with an Energy Blast.

'Damn it!' Vegeta flew upwards.

'Galick Gun,' Vegeta got his Galick gun ready.

'Kaaa, meee, haaa, meee.' Goku was ready to fire his Kamehameha.

'Fire!' Vegeta fired his Galick Gun.

'Haaa!' Goku fired his Kamehameha.

Both the attacks collided.

' _Amazing! I never knew attacks could collide like that!_ ' Riku was astonished.

Vegeta's attack was gaining more strength than Goku's.

'Kaioken X4!' Goku yelled as red flames started to go around him.

The Kamehameha was way more powerful now, and it hit Vegeta and made him go flying.

Next Time in Dragon Ball Xenoverse:

 _Vegeta gets out of the Kamehameha, and flies towards the ground. He decides to go into Great Ape Form. Can Riku and Goku stop Vegeta? Or will they get beaten by a Prince?_


	4. A Great Ape Vegeta!

_Last Time On Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Riku got caught in the crossfire as she was fighting Saiyan Prince Vegeta with Goku. Goku used a X4 Kamehameha and sent Vegeta flying into the sky. Vegeta comes back down leaving Riku shocked, and putting her back in the crossfire. Can our hero stop Vegeta? Or will she get pummeled._

 **Chapter 4: A Great Ape Vegeta!**

'D-Dammit!' Vegeta yelled as he landed.

Riku stepped back.

' _I'll just to into a Great Ape, the form may disgust me, but it'll be enough to kill Kakarot and the little girl._ ' Vegeta thought.

'You think you can beat a mighty Prince? You're wrong, I'll just turn into a Great Ape! That'll show you not to mess with a Prince of all Saiyans!' Vegeta laughed, making a ball into his hand.

'No!' Goku yelled, stepping back.

'You see, us Saiyans produce enough light to match the moons, so that we can turn into a Great Ape.' Vegeta told Riku as he saw she was curious.

Vegeta throws the ball into the air. 'Burst open and mix!' Vegeta yelled at the ball.

The ball grew brighter. His blood started to pump fast as he grew.

'No! T-That's Impossible! The monster.. at the world tournament.. and what killed my grandfather.. that, was all me.' Goku said.

Riku looked down to see a big shadow, it was Great Ape Vegeta! Vegeta grabbed Riku, throwing her into a mountain with his tail. The device on her arm shattered into pieces.

'No, that's the only way back!' Trunks said as he was watching the fight.

'What's a matter Trunks?' Supreme Kai of Time asked Trunks.

'Father threw Riku into a mountain, shattering the device to get back.'

Riku woke up in Goku's arms.

'You alright there?' He asked.

'Ya, I'm fine.' She says as Goku helps her stand up.

'Something on your arm broke, I'm sure it was important, I can have Bulma fix that.' Goku smiled.

Riku nodded. She wanted to meet Bulma, Krillin, Gohan, and Master Roshi.

Riku saw Vegeta coming, but she was an idiot for walking up to him, getting a blast ready.

Vegeta grabbed Riku.

'Stop!' Goku yelled.

Vegeta started to squeeze Riku, making her bones ache. Riku yelled in pain.

'You can't do nothing about it, little brat.' Vegeta laughed at Riku yelling in pain.

A blast out of nowhere hit Vegeta's face, making Riku fall. Gohan rushed to catch her.

'You okay, you seem pretty hurt.' Gohan said.

Riku nodded, even though her bones hurt.

'Damn you!' Vegeta yelled.

'Here, eat this quick!' Krillin rushed up to them, handing Riku a sensu bean.

'On time Krillin!' Gohan smiled.

Krillin put it in Riku's mouth, she chewed it and just like that she felt like she was brand new.

'You feel better?' Krillin asked her.

'I feel as good as new.' Krillin smiled at her.

'Alright Gohan, let's do this.' Krillin said as Great Ape Vegeta was coming their way.

They all got in their fighting stances. Goku flew over towards them.

'Hey guys! See you brought a few sensu beans with ya.' Goku smiled at the site of his friend and son.

'Alright, you and Goku distract him, me and Gohan will try to cut his tail off.' Krillin said as they grouped up.

'Okay.' Goku said as Riku nodded.

'Hey Vegeta! Over here!' Riku yelled she blasted him.

'Grr. Where'd she go!' Vegeta scowled.

'Nana!' Riku said as she was on a cliff.

'Ha, there you are.' Vegeta said as he tried to grab Riku.

'Too slow there buddy!' Riku said as she teleported behind him.

'I'll kill you into pieces!' Vegeta said, trying to wack Riku but he waked himself.

'Grrr, get back here!' Vegeta growled.

Goku charges up a Kamehameha.

'Kaaa, meee, haaa, meee,' Goku paused as Riku was in front of Vegeta.

'Get out of the way!' He shouted at her.

When Riku turned around, she got slammed to the ground by Vegeta.

'Haaa!' Goku fired the Kamehameha.

'Now!' Riku shouted.

'Distructo Disk!' Krillin shouts as the attack hit at Vegeta's tail.

'D-Dammit! M-My tail!' Vegeta yelled.

Riku, Krillin and Gohan cheered.

 _Next Time on My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Since Krillin has gotten the chance to cut off Vegeta's tail he did so. Now Riku and Goku might finally have a chance to stop him. Can they stop him? Or will Vegeta be stronger from the fight?_

 **Thanks you guys, for letting me keep this little thing going on! It's getting close to my favorite part in Xenoverse, so be prepared to have some fun to read it in Chapter 7!**


	5. An Angry Prince-A Battle Well Fought

_Last Time on Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Our heroes finally got Vegeta out of his Great Ape Form. Can they now stop him? Or is that time Earth doomed as well as present?_

 **Chapter 5: An Angry Prince**

'You really have a death wish!' Vegeta yelled.

'We aren't going to let you take over Earth Vegeta!' Goku said, making a fighting stance.

'Well, we'll see about that.' Vegeta said, teleporting behind Riku, blasting her.

Riku tumbles forward, only to be caught by Vegeta.

'Little brat, don't play tricks on me.' Vegeta grinned.

Riku spin kicked Vegeta's legs, making him fall to the ground.

'Damn you little twerp.' Vegeta scowled.

Riku flew next to Goku.

'You wanna learn a new skill?' Goku asked her.

She nodded.

'Okay, do what I do.' He put his hands to his side, getting ready to do a Kamehameha.

'Now, channel into your inner ki.' Goku said as his was powering up.

A blue light was shining in Riku's hands.

'That's it.' Goku grinned at Riku.

'Kaaa meee haaa meee,' They both said in unison.

'Haaa!' They both fired at Vegeta, making it grow bigger into a Super Kamehameha.

Riku was tired after the battle, but she noticed Vegeta laying there, she also noticed Krillin standing up, limping over to Vegeta.

'You're not getting away.' Krillin said as a pod slowly landed towards Vegeta.

Riku stepped in front of Krillin, shaking her head.

'Why, why are you stopping me?' Krillin asked.

'Krillin, it's okay.' Goku said.

'What do ya mean Goku?' Krillin asked his long time friend.

'Next time I'll beat him alone.' Goku said, pausing. 'Thank you.' He looked at Riku.

Riku nodded.

'Now, let's go get that device of yours fixed.' Goku said as he ate a sensu bean as everyone else.

 _Next Time on My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Riku finally gets to meet Bulma and Master Roshi. Goku shows Bulma the device that broke off of Riku's arm in battle. Will Bulma be able to fix it? Or will Riku be stuck in that time forever?_


	6. Fixing A Broken Piece

_Last Time of My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Riku and Goku finally finished off Vegeta, letting him escape. Everyone that was at the battlefield that was still alive ate a sensu bean. Goku flew Riku, Gohan, and Krillin back to Kame House, where they are greeted by everyone. Goku shows Bulma the device that broke off Riku's arm during combat, hoping she'd be able to fix it. (One-Shot this)._

 **Chapter 6: Fixing A Broken Piece.**

Goku, Riku, Krillin, and Gohan get back to Kame House. They were greeted by Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Master Roshi.

'Oh Goku, Gohan! I'm so glad you two are okay!' Chi-Chi was in tears, not noticing Riku behind them.

Riku was forced to chat with Master Roshi, as he walked up to her.

'So, what's your name?' Bulma asks Riku.

'My name's Riku.' Riku answers back.

'Nice to meet you, how old are you exactly?' Bulma asked Riku.

'I'm 14, my birthday's in a few weeks.' Riku said, smiling.

'Maybe you could come back, and we can celebrate here, I'm sure your mother's worried about you.' Chi-Chi said, walking up to Riku.

'Well,' Riku was paused by Goku.

'Before she goes, she needs something fixed, Bulma, you think you can fix this?' Goku asked Bulma, handing her the device.

'It looks new, I could probably, it might take a few hours.' Bulma said, taking the device from Goku's hand.

'In the mean time, you wanna train with me?' Goku asked Riku.

'I'd love to.' Riku said, nodding.

'Okay, follow me.' Goku said, grabbing Riku's hand and Instant Transmissioning away to a wasteland.

'Alright, ready when you are.' Goku said as they both got in a fighting stance.

Riku closed her eyes for a second, and then opened them.

'Ready!' Riku said.

'Okay then, I'll be holding back if you want.' Goku grins.

'Nah, you can go all out!' Riku said, grinning, happy to be able to train with him.

'AHHHH!' Goku yelled as he went Kaioken.

'Kaioken X4!' Red aura was around Goku.

Sonic Booms could be heard as they each had an equal amount of punches to the face, and equal amounts of dodging punches and kicks. They each took a 15 minute breather, then went for round 2 of training.

'Dad, Riku! Bulma fixed the device.' Gohan said as they both landed.

'Good. It was a nice fight with you Riku, you did great, I haven't been that excited in a long time!' Goku and Riku both laughed.

'Okay, let's go.' Goku grabbed Riku and Gohan, Instant Transmissioning them back to Kame House.

'Here you go. It's just as it was when you got it, I even modified it a bit.' Bulma said, handing Riku the device.

'Thanks Miss,' Riku paused as Bulma spoke.

'Call me Bulma.' Bulma and Riku laughed.

'Alright, I gotta be off, I'll see you guys again someday.' Riku said as she waved goodbye, pressing a button teleporting her back to the Time Chamber.

'I thought you might've been stuck there forever, I'm so glad you're okay.' Trunks greeted her.

'It's good to be back, but I did like that fight I had with Goku, it was fun.' Riku and Trunks both laughed.

'Well, there's another scroll ready, just come talk to me when you are.' Trunks and Riku exited the chamber.

 _Next Time in My Dragon Ball Xenoverse_

 _Riku goes on to the next mission: The Ginyu Force (My favorite part has finally come!). Riku has to fight alongside Vegeta to fight Recoome. Can she handle Recoome? Or will she have to fight the leader and Recoome? Find out in the next chapter of My Dragon Ball Xenoverse!_


	7. Fighting Recoome

_Last Time in My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Riku had to wait a few hours for Bulma to fix her device that sent her back to the Time Chamber. While she was waiting, her and Goku did a little sparring. Gohan came to get them a few hours when it was finished. Riku said goodbye to her new friends as she left._

 **I told you guys this was going to be my favorite chapter, so here we go!**

 **Chapter 7: Fighting Recoome**

 _Riku and Trunks both walk into the Time Chamber at the same time, Trunks holding the scroll._

'Okay, you ready, I'm sure you can handle whatever's coming without knowing, so here's the scroll.' Trunks said handing her the scroll.

Riku nods her head, taking the scroll and she disappears.

 **Age 758:**

 _Captain Ginyu's scouter goes off as Riku appears by Vegeta._

'Hmm, who might this be?' Ginyu grins.

'Riku!' Gohan says, going to hug Riku.

'Hey, what's up?' Riku says, looking down at Gohan.

'You mind helping Vegeta fight that guy?' Krillin asks Riku, walking up to them.

'Sure, I've fought some times, I think I can handle him.

'I don't need any help, especially from a worthless Half-Saiyan brat like you 14 year old.' Vegeta scowls.

'Look, I don't want any trouble with you, I'm going to help you Vegeta.' Riku says, standing up to Vegeta.

'Hmph, fine, but don't get in my way.' Vegeta says, crossing his arms.

'Looks like we have a new fighter.' Ginyu pauses. 'Recoome, come fight Vegeta, I'll fight the little girl.' Ginyu grinned, starring at Riku.

'I'll have you know, she's a saiyan warrior like me. She'll beat you easy Ginyu.' Vegeta grinned at Riku.

' _What have I gotten myself into?_ ' Riku asks herself.

'Oh really? Then, I'll have a good time fighting her.' Ginyu grinned at Riku, making her feel uncomfortable.

Riku and Ginyu start their fight as Recoome and Vegeta start theirs. Ginyu knocks Riku into the ground.

Goku comes as Vegeta is down, he elbows Recoome in the back, killing him in one-shot.

' _I didn't know Goku was that strong since we last fought._ ' Riku thought to herself.

'Daddy!' Gohan shouted as he ran towards his dad.

Riku stumbled to get up, only to be blasted by Ginyu.

'Where do you think you're going?' Ginyu laughed.

Goku noticed Riku on the ground in front of Ginyu, struggling to get up.

Goku punches Ginyu, but his wrist was grabbed.

'Trying to help your friend huh? This is our fight.' Ginyu says as he throws Goku on top of Riku.

Goku gets up easily, but since he was thrown on top of Riku, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

'You okay there pal?' Goku asked.

'I'm, okay.' Riku said as she took her jacket off.

 _Next Time on Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Riku has to fight Jeice and Burter. Jeice kicks Riku in the middle of Body Change when Ginyu tried to change bodies with Goku. Ginyu thinks of a dastardly plan to be Riku for a bit, tricking Goku. It doesn't work for as long as he hopes._


	8. A Change Unwritten

_Last Time in My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Riku stepped in to help Vegeta fight Ginyu, only to fight Ginyu herself. Goku comes in when Vegeta is down. He elbows Recoome's back, killing him in one-shot. Can our heroes stop Ginyu? Or will Ginyu try something sneaky? Find out in this chapter of My Dragon Ball Xenoverse!_

 **Okay guys, I know I said that last chapter was my favorite, but this is my all-time favorite because of what happens. Read to find out why it's my all-time favorite!**

 **Chapter 8: A Change Unwritten.**

Goku and Riku were both fighting Ginyu until Jeice and Burter stepped in.

'Did I ask for your help?' Ginyu asks as Jeice and Burter flew right beside him.

'Cap'in, there's two of them too.' Jeice says.

'Alright, Burter, Jeice, fight the girl, I'll take care of the spiky hair fella.' Ginyu smirks.

'Right.' Both Burter and Jeice said in unison.

'Alright girly, your up against the mighty Ginyu Force's top fighters.' Jeice said as Riku got in a fighting stance.

'Ya, well we'll see.' Riku said as she killed Burter one-shot with a Kamehameha Goku taught her.

Jeice and Riku were evenly matched. Both of them were kicking each other and punching each other, sometimes dodging each's attacks.

Ginyu laughs. 'I like your body.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Goku asks.

Ginyu smiles. 'You'll see.'

'Change Now!' Ginyu yells his attack as a beam goes towards Goku.

Riku turns as she heard Ginyu yell the attack, only to be kicked into the attack by Jeice.

'What!? How am I over there?' Riku asks aloud in Ginyu's body.

Riku looks at her hands and starts freaking out.

' _No no no no! This can't be happening!_ ' Riku panicked inside.

The device was still on her arm.

' _Okay, don't panic, Goku will probably figure out that your not in your body somehow._ ' Trunks said through the device.

Goku goes over to Ginyu in Riku's body on the ground.

'You okay Riku?' He asks him, not knowing they switched.

' _If I pretend to be this girl, I can kill her first, than get control of that full Saiyan's body._ ' Ginyu smiled.

'Ya Goku, I'm fine, just a little hurt, that's all.' Ginyu said, rubbing his wrist.

Goku looked at Riku in Ginyu's body.

'How dare you hurt one of my friends!' Goku said, charging at Riku.

'Wait wait wait! I'm the real Ri.' She got paused as Goku punched her in the gut.

'You're the real what?' Goku asked as Riku got up.

'I'm the real Riku, me and Ginyu somehow switched body's.' Riku said.

'Don't trust him Goku!' Ginyu yelled from Riku's body.

'How do I know you're not lying?' Goku said, looking suspicious.

'The only move you taught me was the Kamehameha, and we sparred as we waited for Miss Bulma to fix my device.' Riku said, trying to get Goku to listen to her.

' _Nice._ ' Trunks said through the device.

'I believe you, so, can you go help Krillin and Gohan find the Dragon Balls on their spaceship? When you're looking like that, I'm sure you can sneak in easy.' Goku said, making them both laugh.

Ginyu came up and started to fight Riku, but Goku shoved Riku gently aside as they both started fighting.

'You're not getting away!' Ginyu said.

Goku dashed in front of Ginyu. He turned his head where Riku flew off.

'I'm counting on you.'

 _Next Time on Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Riku in Ginyu's body sneaks onto the ship easily, but can she convince Gohan and Krillin that's she's not Ginyu? Find out in the next chapter of My Dragon Ball Xenoverse!_

 ** _Hi Guys, me again. I did 4 chapters today since I had the time, tomorrow I'm only gonna have time to do 2 probably 3 cause of school, maybe even one in school. So, please be patient to see what happens next time!_**


	9. Spaceship Sneaking

_Last Time on My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Riku is fighting with Goku against Ginyu. She is then forced to fight Jeice and Burter. She kills Burter one-shot, but she has a hard time with Jeice. As Ginyu is about to perform his Body Change Technique on Goku, Riku gets kicked into the move by Jeice. Riku, now in Ginyu's body, has to go in the spaceship as Ginyu. Can she convince Krillin that she's the real Riku, or will Gohan do it for her? Find out in this chapter of My Dragon Ball Xenoverse!_

 **Chapter 9: Spaceship Sneaking**

Riku walks around the halls of the ship until she senses Gohan and Krillin's energy.

' _There has to be a way I can convince Krillin. I know Gohan would listen._ ' Riku thought to herself as she turned the corner and saw them walking out of the next room with four Dragon Balls.

'Hi guys!' Riku said happily, forgetting that she was in Ginyu's body and waves.

They both stare in fear.

' _Was it something I said. Oh wait a minute._ ' Riku finally remembered that she was in Ginyu's body.

'Wait wait wait! It's not what it looks like!' Riku screams as Krillin is about to blast her with a Distructo Disk.

'Krillin! Stop!' Gohan yells at Krillin, holding his arm down from blasting her.

'Gohan, what is it?'

'He's different, his power level dropped to the same as Riku's.' Gohan commended to Krillin, looking at her.

'I don't know Goha-'

'Believe him, he's right.' Riku walks up towards Krillin with a smile that only she would make.

'Ya, that's her alright.' Krillin said making them all laugh. They heard footsteps behind them running, it was Frieza's minions.

'Alright, put those Dragon Balls down or we-, Captain Ginyu?' Appule said with a confusing look.

' _Oh no, this is bad._ ' Krillin thought to himself as he looked at Riku.

Riku nodded at Krillin and Gohan as they rushed at Appule, Raspberry and Nabana. Riku took on Appule, Gohan took Raspberry, and Krillin took on Nabana. They finished them, leaving Riku exhausted from being in beat up Ginyu's body. Riku found the last three Dragon Balls and carried them as Gohan and Krillin carried two each, making seven. They saw Ginyu come dash in front of them.

'Hey there buddy.' Ginyu said with a grin.

'Our fight isn't over yet Ginyu!' Goku said as he landed beside Riku. Riku turned to him and nodded as they both rushed towards him.

 _Next Time in My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Riku and Goku are now fighting Ginyu, or, wait, Ginyu and Goku are fighting Riku? It's very confusing when there's a body change, and Riku was changed into Ginyu's body last chapter and now have to fight Ginyu in her body. Can Riku get back in her body? Or will Ginyu try to get Goku's body in Riku's body. Find out next chapter of My Dragon Ball Xenoverse!_

 **Hi guys! I will being doing two chapters of this a day to try to get this finished and do some side stories on this. So I will be written chapter 10 right after I've written this chapter. Thanks fellow readers for sticking with this series to see how far and strong Riku gets!**


	10. Two Mistakes Made, How Many More

_Last Time in My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Riku sneaks in the spaceship as Ginyu. She convinces Gohan and Krillin that she's the real Riku, and they believe her because of the smile only she makes. They find all of the Dragon Balls, but are face-to-face to Ginyu, or, Riku? As I said, it is confusing when a Body Change occurs. Will Riku get her body back? Or will Ginyu get to Goku's body first? Find out in this chapter of My Dragon Ball Xenoverse! (One-Shot Bam What! Totally not a Liv & Maddy refrence!)_

 **Chapter 10: Two Mistakes Made, How Many More?**

'Ginyu! Give me back my body!' Riku yells as she punches Ginyu, making him skid across the ground.

'Your body is mine until I get that other Saiyan's body!' Ginyu bickers back, starring at Goku's power level and grinning.

'You're not getting away with it if you do!'

'Look brat, I don't have time for your games. CHANGE NOW!' Ginyu's attack goes for Goku with a confuse face. For a minute Riku stands there, than realizes that he got to Goku's body before she got back to hers.

' _God Damnit! I could've rushed into the attack, but my thoughts kept me from doing so!_ ' Riku starred at Goku's old body, than to her old body.

' _T-That wasn't supposed to happen Riku! You could've ran for it in time and got your body back, now he's in Goku's and stronger_!' Trunks said through the device.

'I know, I was too deep in thought.' She whispered into the device.

' _Now you'll have to deal with Ginyu in Goku's body, you put yourself into it._ ' Trunks sounded mad and cut off.

Ginyu gave a big grin, lifted his arm up to his face and opening and closing his hand.

'This power, is magnificent! Now I'll kill you with your own body!' Ginyu rushed to Riku first, punching her in the face, making her ram into a mountain.

'Riku!' Goku yelled as he tried to rush for Riku, but Ginyu Instant Transmissioned in front of him, kicking him to the ground.

' _Her body isn't as strong as mine, but it is able to do my Kamehameha, I'll just use that on him, but that will be killing my own body. I need to think of a plan._ ' Goku told himself.

But, before Goku could do anything, he heard Ginyu yell out his attack when Riku was charged up.

'No!' But he was too late. Riku was laying there in Goku's body unconscious.

'Ginyu! You'll pay for that!' Goku rushes at Ginyu, only to be punched in the back.

'My body, from being beat up, is more stronger than your original body, making me being able to defeat you monkey.' Ginyu smirks at Goku as he gets mad.

'First, you take her body, then mine, then your own, you make me mad Ginyu!' Goku yelled as Riku's body started to have yellow aura around it. Her body's hair sticking up a bit, turning from pitch black to golden yellow, eyes turning from mocha brown to sky blue, the ground shook.

'Hmm, what's this?' Ginyu says as he crosses his arms.

'This, is a real Super Saiyan.' Goku looks up mad, his eyes in a deep glare.

'S-super Saiyan ya say, this should be interesting. But,' Ginyu Instant Transmissioned in front of Riku, grabbing her, and Instant Transmissioned back to be a few feet in front of Goku.

'you wouldn't want to hurt your friend and your body, would you?'

'Stop playing dirty games! I had enough of you Ginyu.'

Riku starts to wake up and sees herself in front of her, she feels her hair being tugged from above. She senses Ginyu's energy right next to her.

'G-goku.' Riku coughs blood as Ginyu punches her in the stomach.

She saw that he was in Super Saiyan for in her body. Goku clenched his fist at the site of his own friend and body about to be killed. Gohan and Krillin were standing behind a boulder, watching from the distance.

'So let me get this straight,' Krillin rubbed the back of his head in confusion,'Ginyu is in his own body now, Goku is in Riku's, and Riku is in Goku's?'

'I, guess so.' Gohan was starring at Goku's body, knowing that Riku was in it.

Ginyu laughs. 'Your friend, I should say, your body is almost dead monkey, what are you going to do about it?' Ginyu throws Riku into the boulder where Gohan and Krillin are hiding behind, her back slams into it.

'Riku!' Goku yells, but as he rushes to save Riku and his body, Guldo Instant Transmissioned in front of him.

'Where do you think your going, monkey?' Guldo laughed and blasted Riku, leaving Trunks in shock back at the Time Chamber.

Goku kicks Guldo across his face, sending him flying. Goku goes over to the boulder, knowing Gohan and Krillin are over there.

'Guys, give Riku the sensu bean, now!' Goku demands.

Both Krillin and Gohan nod. Krillin handed the sensu bean to Gohan as he opened Riku's mouth.

'Alright Gohan, put it in.'

'Right.' Gohan nods as he puts the sensu bean in Riku's mouth. Krillin helped her chew since she was knocked out. As soon as she swallowed, Goku's body jumped from the boulder, moving again.

'Thanks guys!' Riku says, smiling and Gohan and Krillin in only her smile.

'You're welcome.' Gohan smiled, knowing that his friend and his dad's body are okay.

'You guys, you might want to go find a different hidi-' Riku paused as Ginyu Instant Transmissioned in front of them, holding passed out Goku by his hair.

'You'll regret hurting my body and my friend Ginyu!' Riku yelled as she rushed for Ginyu, trying not to hurt Goku or her body.

'What are you going to do about it twerp?' Ginyu says, punching her body in the gut, making Goku cough up blood.

Riku and Gohan both had clenched fists as Riku saw her friend and body as Gohan saw his father being beat up.

'You'll regret what you did Ginyu! Give me back my bo-' Riku covered her mouth as Ginyu did Body Change with her body, then did Body change with Goku's.

Riku was laying on the ground in her unconscious body. She wakes up when Krillin and Gohan gives her a sensu bean, again. She opened and closed her eyes slowly, than opened them fully.

'Thanks, you, guys.' Riku pauses as she spoke, getting up out of Gohan's arms.

' _Everything's back to normal, try not to get in the way again._ ' Trunks said through the device with a concerned voice. Riku made sure no one was looking before she whispered into the device.

'Alright,' Riku paused as she rubbed the back of her head, 'I'll make sure it won't happen again.'

Goku was fighting Ginyu, when Guldo Instant Transmissioned in front of Riku when she tried to go help him.

' _Since Goku went Super Saiyan in your body, you should be able to if I'm calculating correctly._ ' Trunks said through the device.

Riku tried going Super Saiyan, but it didn't work.

'Monkey brat, I'll finish you off!' But, as Guldo rushed for Riku, Vegeta Instant Transmissioned in front of Guldo.

'Now, I'm your opponent, four eyes.' Vegeta said, punching Guldo in the face.

Riku rushed to Goku's side as him and Ginyu were taking a breather. She didn't know that Goku was in Ginyu's body, so she went to Ginyu's side.

' _Riku! Watch out!_ ' Trunks yelled through the device as she ducked, seeing Goku's arm swing at her.

'Goku? Hey! What was that for?'

Ginyu smiled. He rubbed the back of his head.

'Whoops, I thought you were still Ginyu.' They both laughed.

Ginyu grinned as he karate chopped Riku at pressure point in the neck, making her fall to the ground, but to Ginyu's and Goku's surprise, she gets back up, rubbing her neck.

'Okay, what's up with you?!'

'Riku, he's not the real Goku! That's Ginyu!' Gohan yelled from the boulder.

'I'm pretty sure thi-' Riku got paused as Goku's foot kicked her in the face, leaving a mark.

'Alright! That's it!' Riku yelled as she started to punch Ginyu in Goku's body non-stop. Ginyu grabbed her arm, shooting her towards Goku. Goku catches Riku in his arms as he skids backwards.

'G-Goku, I thought that, you were, I swear!'

'I know it's confusing isn't it, that's what is good about the technique.' Ginyu grinned.

Vegeta was done fighting Guldo, so he decided to help fight Ginyu.

'Alright, Kakarot let's beat that son-of-a-bitch!' Vegeta yelled as he flew towards Ginyu, punching him.

'C'mon.' Goku said, putting Riku down and going towards Ginyu as well. Riku nods as she to flies toward Ginyu.

Ginyu goes after Riku first, he blasts her to the ground, than stomps one foot on her head. She yells in pain as Ginyu pushes down on it with his boot.

'Monkey brat, what are you going to do about it?' Ginyu laughed.

With Goku's body, he starts a Kamehameha where he's standing, making sure Riku can't dodge.

'Riku!' Goku yelled as he flew towards Ginyu.

'Kaaa, meee, haaa, meee,'

Riku closed her eyes in fear. The blast was stopped as Goku punched Ginyu in the back. Goku helped Riku up, and nodded at her. Vegeta rushed behind Ginyu and waked him into the ground making a crater.

'Now I get to kill Ginyu and Kakarot!' Vegeta dives towards Ginyu, not seeing Ginyu's grin.

'Change Now!' Ginyu yells as Vegeta froze.

' _Dammit walked right into this one._ 'Vegeta thought.

Goku rushes in front of the blast and gets back his own body. Riku rushes to help Goku up.

'Damn you! Change Now!' He does his attack again at Vegeta.

'Perfect!' Goku says as he sees a frog jump beside him.

'I wont let you!' Goku yells as he throws the frog into the attack, making Riku stare at the frog as it lands on the ground, and Ginyu as he hops away.

Riku laughs at the site with Krillin, Goku and Gohan.

'I gotta go guys, I'll be back when it's my birthday so we can all celebrate and have fun together!' Riku commended smiling happily.

'Everyone would love to meet you more, even I do.' Goku says, making everyone laugh.

'Bye!' Riku waves as she presses a button and gets teleported back to the Time Chamber.

'That was, great.' Trunks said, greeting her.

'I was deep in thought okay, I thought it was a normal attack, cut me some slack okay, my birthday is tomorrow.'

 _Next Time in My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Riku takes a well deserved brake since it is her birthday. She revisits everyone and they held a party for her. Riku has a blast as she spars with Goku, Krillin, and everyone else that's a Z Fighter. Since she turned 15, ChiChi and Bulma decided to make her a cake. But, as they begin to spar, they are called back to Namek by Dende, because of Freiza. It got from a good birthday, to the worst._

 **I'm so sorry guys that this was a long chapter, but next will be a little bit shorter. I was so busy today I had to stop and save this and get back to it when I was done with it. Just thanks for staying! In reviews, tell me how many chapters you think it's gonna take. I think more than 30, maybe a little less.**


	11. A Birthday Surprise!

_Last Time on My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Riku finally defeated Ginyu with the help of Goku, and finally got her body back. When she got back to the Time Chamber, Trunks was there to greet her. The next day, which is today, is he birthday, and she decides to go back in time to celebrate with her new friends. But, as soon as she begins to spar with Goku, Dende calls them back to Planet Namek because of a new threat. Who is this mysterious threat? Will the others be able to stop it? Find out in this chapter of My Dragon Ball Xenoverse!_

 **Chapter 11: A Birthday Surprise!**

Riku walked into the Time Chamber with Trunks not knowing. She saw him looking for a scroll, and she decided to make him jump a little.

'Hey!' Riku yelled as she went behind Trunks.

'Gah! Oh, it's just you Riku, don't scare me like that.' Trunks said.

'Sorry 'bout that! Say, do you know what day it is?' Riku asked him.

'Um, it's the 9th, why are you asking.'

'Because, it's a special day for me.'

'How so?'

'It's my birthday.'

'Really, I didn't know that.'

'Ya, I guess I forgot to tell you.'

'So, what do you plan on doing today?'

'Well, I was thinking of skipping patrol today and going back in time to celebrate with Goku and them.'

Trunks looked at her surprised.

'I don't think that's possible.' Trunks said.

'Can we at least try?' Riku begged him.

'Alright, one shot. If it doesn't work, than you'll have to come back.'

'Thank you so much!' Riku hugged Trunks in excitement.

'Don't mention it.' Trunks said as Riku let go of him.

They went to the time machine, setting the coordinates and Riku got in. She blasted off.

 _She landed on Kame Island, and she got out of the machine._

'Hey you guys!' Riku said as she jumped out.

'Riku, what brings you back here?' Krillin asked her.

'Well, today is my birthday, and I thought that I would celebrate with you guys.' Riku rubbed the back of her head and smiled.

'Happy birthday Riku.' Goku said, walking up to her with a smile.

'Thanks,' Riku said back.

'So, let's have a party for you.' Gohan said and everyone laughed in agreement.

 _After the party, Riku was about to spar with Goku, when Dende called them back to Namek. Krillin, Goku, Gohan, and Riku went._

'We have some visitors.' Freiza said with a smirk.

'Who are you? Why are you here?' Riku asked as her, Gohan, Krillin, and Goku landed in front of him.

'My name is Freiza, ruler of the Galaxies.'

 _Next Time on My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:  
_ _They found out who the mysterious villain is, Freiza. Can our heroes stop Freiza, or will that planet be in doom? Find out next chapter of My Dragon Ball Xenoverse!_

 **Did this in school, so had to shorten the chapter this time around. But next chapter will be a little bit longer, not to long.**


	12. Changing Sides?

_Last Time on My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _It's Riku's birthday, and Riku goes back in time to celebrate with her new friends. But, as she is about to spar Goku, Dende calls them back to Namek because of the new threat. The new threat is Lord Freiza, and Riku comes face-to-face with him along with Gohan, Krillin, and Goku. What is Freiza up to? Can our heroes stop them? Find out this chapter of My Dragon Ball Xenoverse!_

 **Chapter 12: Changing Sides!?**

'Your power levels are pathetic. I don't understand how you beat the Ginyu Force. Oh well, you send a team and they don't follow orders.' Freiza smirked, looking at the only female there, Riku.

'Don't underestimate us Freiza! We might look weak, but we're stronger than you think!' Riku yelled, stepping closer.

'I'd get back if I were you.' Freiza warned in a cocky voice.

'I'm not afraid of yo-' Riku was stopped as she got blasted almost at her heart, but a few inches away.

'Riku!' Gohan ran up to Riku as she fell to her knees, coughing up blood.

Krillin was in awe and shock as Riku was down so easily. Goku on the other hand, he was angry at Freiza for hurting his friend that he only knew for a few months.

'How dare you hurt her!' Goku yelled as he rushed up to Freiza, trying to attack him.

'Oh, so sorry, but what's a monkey like you going to do about it?' Freiza laughed under his breath, holding Goku's wrist and tightening his grip. Freiza then kicked Goku to the ground.

 _Back at the Time Chamber_

'Here's the scroll she's in Supreme Kai of Time. Let's hope she's okay.' Trunks said, holding a scroll.

'Let's take a look.' Supreme Kai of Time took the scroll and opened it with a gasp.

'What is it Kai of Time?' Trunks questioned, walking up to her.

'It's not.. possible.. she.. she can't be!' Supreme Kai of Time was starting to panic. Trunks looked over her shoulders and gasped as he saw that Riku was down.

'This can't be happening Kai of Time. What should we do?'

'Well, Dende in that time is there, so he could possibly be there to help her heal up. I hope so, I don't want to look at this anymore.' Supreme Kai of Time handed Trunks the scroll back, and walked out of the Time Chamber.

 _Back on Namek_

Dende was healing Riku, making sure she was okay. Gohan was standing on the other side that Dende wasn't.

'Is she gonna be okay Dende? She needs to help father and Mr. Krillin fight.' Gohan asked Dende as Dende's hands were over the spot where Riku was hit.

'I'm not so su- Hey! I think she's waking up!' Dende removed his hands has Riku slowly lifted her back. Riku looked to her right and saw Gohan.

'You need to go help my dad and Mr. Krillin fight that Freiza guy. If you don't, they're in big trouble.' Gohan said, helping Riku back to her feet. Riku nodded and she flew off. But, as soon as she was about to leave where Dende and Gohan are, Freiza Instant Transmissioned in front of her, making her back up and hold Gohan and Dende behind her.

'Leave these two alone, and fight me.' Riku said, trying to hide Dende and Gohan, but their two heads kept looking out from behind her leg.

'H'm, fine then, if you want to see them safe, you might as well come to my side then and fight with me.' Freiza smirked, knowing Riku would never turn on her own friends.

'Riku, don't!' Gohan yelled from behind Riku, hugging on to her leg tight, trying to stop her from going.

'I-I'm sorry Gohan, but if I want you safe- Alright Freiza,' Riku paused to take a deep breath, 'I'll be on your side under one condition.'

'Fine fine, what is it?' Freiza scowled.

'You don't take any step near these-' Riku stopped herself as she saw Goku flying with Krillin in his arms.

'Freiza, you leave these three alone! They did nothing wrong!' Goku yelled as he landed right beside Riku on her left.

'What you don't get monkey, is that your friend has joined my side now to protect those two brats.' Freiza said, pointing at Riku.

'What!? You're not serious! Riku, did you really-' Goku paused as Riku took two steps with her head down and stood beside Freiza, then she looked at Goku with eyes that meant she was doing this for them.

'Alright Riku, I understand.' Goku smiled at her.

Gohan and Dende know were standing behind Goku, and were shocked.

'R-Riku, you're not serious are you!' Gohan said as he hid behind Goku.

'Gohan, she's doing this for you and Dende so you won't get hurt. Do you understand?' Goku turned around and bent down to be eye to eye with Gohan.

Gohan nodded.

'Good, now, take Dende and go find Bulma and hide there.' Goku said as Gohan and Dende flew off while Gohan was holding Krillin on his back.

' _This is gonna be fun! I mean, not fighting with Freiza, but fighting Goku again. And since it's still my birthday, it will be more fun!_ ' Riku thought to herself.

'Hey, at least we get to spar since we came here right when we were going to.' Goku said, getting in a fighting stance and smiling at Riku.

'Ya,' Riku nodded.

 _Next Time on My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Riku has changed sides with, Freiza!? She only did it to protect Gohan and Dende. Now, with Riku on his side, will Freiza be able to stop Goku? Or will Riku get back on Goku's side? Find out next chapter of My Dragon Ball Xenoverse!_

 **Hey guys! I'm gonna be working on two other stories besides this, one that I've been wanting to post for a while now, and one that's already up. So I probably won't get the next chapter up until maybe Sunday, if not Monday. But please be patient for it! While you're waiting, you can read some of my other 10 stories. Thanks!**


	13. An Awkward Fight

_Last Time in My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Riku changed sides with Freiza?! But why? She did it for Gohan and Dende to keep both of them safe from the tyrant Freiza. Now, Riku has to fight Goku. Will Vegeta just step in to fight Riku? Or is there another fighter? Find out this chapter of My Dragon Ball Xenoverse!_

 **Chapter 13: An Awkward Fight**

* * *

'Prepare to die Saiyan scum.' Freiza said, getting in a fighting stance and smirking.

'I'm not going down that easily, Freiza.' Goku also got in a fighting stance.

'I'm gonna sit this-' Riku paused as Freiza spoke.

'Saiyan brat, you will fight.' Freiza said, holding onto her wrist tight, pulling her back.

'A-alright, I'll fight.' Riku said as Freiza let go of her hurting wrist. She rubbed it.

'Good, now, get ready.'

* * *

'Why would she do this?' Krillin asked Gohan and Dende, sitting on the ground.

'She did it for us, now she has to fight with Freiza against dad.' Gohan answered.

'Ah, I see. I'm starting to get her now, I think.' Krillin said, laughing.

'I-I should be there to help your dad if he gets down. I-' Dende said about to fly off, but Gohan stopped him.

'No, he'll be fine. I'm sure.' Gohan said.

'Alright.' Dende took a deep breath.

* * *

'Kamehame-Ha!' Goku yelled as a small Kamehameha blasted towards Freiza and Riku. Riku had jumped in front of it and slapped it away, since Goku held his power back.

A Namekian, Piccolo, rushed out of nowhere at Riku.

'Holy Shit what was that!?' Riku said as Piccolo punched her.

Riku's cheek (on her face) was red from the punch.

'Piccolo? Where'd you come from?' Goku asked, still in a fighting stance.

'No time to answer, let's get this fight over with.' Piccolo said, landing beside Goku and crossing his arms.

'Another Namekian, that's a shame, I've already killed almost all this planet.' Freiza laughed under his breath.

* * *

'Do you sense that?! That's Mr. Piccolo!' Gohan said, starting to cheer up.

'You're right Gohan. Either that's Piccolo or it's probably Vegeta.' Krillin said, rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

'No, it's Mr. Piccolo alright.' Gohan said laughing.

* * *

 _Next Time in My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Riku was trying to get out of the fight, but Freiza didn't allow it. Piccolo came in to join the fight. Will Piccolo be able to help Goku fight Freiza? Or will Riku change back sides? Find out next Chapter in My Dragon Ball Xenoverse!_

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was way too short, I'm trying to give myself time to write three more stories, so after I'm done writing the first chapter of those, I'll write chapter 14. Thanks for sticking with this series/story! I appreciate this so much! Also, check out CoyoteBlack23's story Dragon Ball XV: We Are Time Patrol while you're waiting! My other character Miriku is in there on chapter 7, but please read his whole story! He's an amazing guy.


	14. Fixing the Distortion

_Last Time on My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Riku changed sides with Frieza, and things got a little strange for her. Piccolo came out of nowhere and started to fight her. Does Riku stay a bad guy for the time being, or does she get back on the good side? Find out this chapter of My Dragon Ball Xenoverse!_

* * *

Riku got in a fighting stance, wondering what to do and about what was going on. While she was thinking about it, she was off guard, so Piccolo came in to punch her in the stomach.

'Pay attention fool!' Frieza yelled.

'Sorry Frieza.' Riku said calmly as she blasted Piccolo away from her, leaping one foot into the air and doing a backflip onto the ground.

'You're pretty strong, but not enough to beat me.' Piccolo boasted.

'Quit being so belligerent.' Riku commended back.

'I didn't know you knew such big words such as that.'

'I go to Middle School, so I know a few words.' Riku replied.

Frieza got angry at Riku for starting another conversation and not fighting, so he tried to blast her with his Death Beam. Riku dodged, and cocked her head slightly to the side in confusion.

'What's your problem!? I'm on your side!' Riku yelled at Frieza.

'Not anymore you're not.' Frieza said, blasting her again.

' _So glad that's over!_ ' Riku thought in her mind as she flew in the middle of Goku and Piccolo.

'Now, we need a plan.' Piccolo said, looking at Riku and Goku.

'I can use the Spirit Bomb, but I need some time and energy to charge it. You mind holding Frieza off until it's done fully?' Goku said, looking at Piccolo and Riku.

'Yeah, I'm sure we can-' Riku paused as Frieza was about to blast her with another Death Beam.

'Look out!' Piccolo said as Riku moved out of the way as he jumped in front of her, getting in the way of the attack.

'Piccolo!' Goku yelled. Riku covered her mouth like she was about to cry.

'Hahaha, one down, two to go.' Frieza said in a boasting sort of way.

'Frieza, before we fight, can you give me some time and fight Riku. I want to try a move out.' Goku asked.

'Whatever.'

Riku tried blasting Frieza, but he countered it. Goku put both hands in the air (like he just don't care!) and energy started coming into his palms.

'Whoa.' Riku said in awe as she turned her head to look. Frieza grinned, knowing he had a chance to strike. He vanished when Riku looked back.

'Where'd he g-' Riku paused as Frieza reappeared close to her, sucker punching Riku in the chin. Riku fell to the ground, not being able to get back up. Frieza put his foot on Riku's stomach, making her wince in pain by pushing his foot into it. Goku tried to hold back helping her because the Spirit Bomb was almost done. He grit his teeth, knowing Riku was in pain and he could do nothing until the Spirit Bomb was done.

'Now!' Goku yelled as Riku backflipped behind Goku, giving him some of her energy as well.

They both, Goku and Riku, threw the Spirit Bomb at Frieza. The attack worked, Frieza could not escape it, or so they thought.

* * *

 _Next Time on My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _The gang find out that Frieza is still alive the hard way. Frieza blows up Krillin, and Goku turns Super Saiyan. Do Riku and Goku beat Frieza, or is Namek doomed? Find out next chapter of My Dragon Ball Xenoverse!_


	15. The Defeat of Frieza

**A/N: I am so terribly sorry for the wait on chapter 14, but I was so busy what w/ homework and church stuff going on like a trip I went to last Thursday, and my church leader's house on Saturday for Halloween. But anyways, thank you guys so much for letting me continue writing this, this as been my dream to write DBXV fanfiction ever since a played the game.**

 _Last Time on My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Goku used a Spirit Bomb on Frieza. It defeated Frieza, or so they thought. Is Frieza long gone, or will he be defeated this chapter of My Dragon Ball Xenoverse!_

 **Chapter 15: The Defeat of Frieza**

* * *

Riku stood beside Goku, crouching down with her palm on one knee. She used up almost all of her energy for the Spirit Bomb, and was sure that Frieza was defeated, or so they thought. A blast came out of nowhere, almost hitting Riku but she dodged in time. Frieza was nowhere to be seen until Riku found him the hard way, him grabbing the back of her neck. He lifted up a few feet, choking Riku. Then Frieza slung Riku into the ground, making her skid backwards.

'Riku!' Gohan yelled, running beside Riku seeing if she was alive.

Goku was mad for sure, but not enough to go Super Saiyan. When you might've thought things were already bad enough, things got worse. Frieza held one arm in the air, pointing a finger at Krillin which made Krillin lift up into the air. Frieza closed his fists fast and tight, making Krillin explode.

'Three down, two to go.' Frieza said, vanishing in front of where Gohan was with Riku, helping her up.

'Frieza! How dare you hurt my friends!' Goku yelled, yellow aura starting to show from his body. Riku was finally able to stand up, so she got in front of Gohan to protect him. They both started to back up as Frieza took steps closer to them. They backed up into a mountain, so they had nowhere to run. Goku came in from nowhere, being a Super Saiyan, and uppercut Frieza in the chin.

'Is that... what I think it is?' Riku asked as she and Gohan separated.

'Yes, this is Super Saiyan. Gohan, I need you to go back to the ship and back to Earth, me and Riku can handle Frieza.' Goku ordered to Gohan.

The ground of Planet Namek started to shake, cracks forming in the ground as lava came out of nowhere.

'This planet will be blown up in about ten minutes, I suggest to you that you hurry up.' Frieza said mockingly.

'Ten minutes, no, that's enough for me and Riku to defeat you.' Goku said, turning his head towards Riku as she nodded.

'Yah!' Riku and Goku both yelled as they both rushed Frieza. Riku jumped backwards and got a Kamehameha ready.

'Ka... me... ha... me...' An intense blue light started to form in her hands as they were to her side.

'Ha!' Riku blasted the Kamehameha Wave, but Frieza dodged. Goku got behind Frieza and blasted him, making him fly towards Riku. Riku tried to move out of the way, but Frieza grabbed her leg, making her fly with him into the ground.

'You're falling behind. I don't know much about you Riku, but you've helped me out a lot. Please, let me finish fighting Frieza.'

Riku vanished out of site.

'Thank you.'

* * *

 _Next Time on My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Riku gets home, but yet another scroll appears, making her go back. What she faces, is nothing compared to the fight she fought against Frieza. Who is the new threat that she can barely beat? Find out next chapter of My Dragon Ball Xenoverse!_


	16. Androids

_Last Time on My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Riku left Namek on the surprising command of Goku so he could defeat Frieza. Yet when she returns, another scroll appears. What danger must she face next? Can she beat them? Find out this chapter of My Dragon Ball Xenoverse!_

 ** _Chapter 16: Androids_**

* * *

'Hey Riku, you did great.' Trunks said as Riku walked into the Time Chamber.

'Thanks, I guess I can take bad guys on without looking at the previews.' Riku replied, making them both laugh.

'Well, sorry to tell you but there's another scroll ready for you.'

'And I just got back to, how is it doing it like this.'

'I guess two people are trying to distort history, just like you changed time in past Trunks, but they did it for a different purpose.' A female voice said, coming into the Time Chamber.

'Supreme Kai of Time, what are you doing here?' Trunks asked as Riku blinked in confusion.

'Who are you?' Riku asked as Trunks elbowed her in the back. 'Ow,' She said as she rubbed it, 'what was that for?'

'This is the Supreme Kai of Time, a veery important person and in a high place here at Toki Toki City.' Trunks said.

'Oh, by the way Trunks, someone else has come to help with the Time Scrolls.' Supreme Kai of Time said as another Saiyan female walked into the room, her hair in Super Saiyan 3 form, one side a little longer from the other.

'Hi, I'm Quartz Sorceress. But you can call me Magnet.' Magnet said, walking over to shake hands.

'Nice to meet you.' Trunks said, shaking her hand first.

'Ya, whatever, Trunks I'm doing this one on my own.' Riku said as they shook hands, looking at Trunks as they did.

'Okay, but Magnet is coming in when I think you need help.'

'Okay, fine, whatever.' Riku replied. Trunks handed Riku the scroll, and she was off.

* * *

Riku landed into West City. She thought it was the same timeline.

'This is, stra-' Riku paused as she heard fighting taking place.

'It's coming from, right behind m-' Riku paused as she turned around, backing up seeing two beings coming closer to her and dropping down, one in front of her, one behind her.

'Stay back!' Riku yelled, looking for a way to run.

'We're not afraid of you, so, whatever.' The female said.

'Brat do you even know who you're up against?' The male asked sarcastically.

Riku stayed quiet, not knowing a comback.

'You're a quiet one aren't cha?' The female said, getting closer in front of Riku.

'Stay away from her anomatronic freaks!' Another voice yelled, a teen looking a lot like Trunks landing in front of Riku and 18.

'What are you going to do about it, Trunks?' 18 said laughing.

'Don't say my name android 18 or I'll-' Trunks paused as Riku shoved him out of the way.

'Hey what was that-'

'I told you I didn't need your help Trunks. I can handle it.' Riku said, not knowing that wasn't the real Trunks.

' _Uh, Riku what are you doing?_ ' Trunks asked through her device.

'Give me one minute.' Riku said, flying off to a corner of a building.

'I thought- You were- That was-' Riku said into her device.

' _Hey listen, that isn't Trunks. He's right here back at the Time Chamber. That's Future Kid Trunks, but in the past._ ' Magnet said.

'You're not helping Magnet, you're just getting me more confused.' Riku replied.

' _Just, try not to mess things up._ ' Magnet said as both her and Trunks signed off.

Riku didn't realized that as she was talking to Trunks and Magnet, Gohan came in to help fight the Androids. When she went to help, 18 appeared in front of her.

'Aha, there you are.' 18 said playfully as Riku jumped.

'Oh, didn't mean to scare you, just might wanna let you reconsider fighting us, before we kill you.' 18 said, grabbing Riku's neck and lifting into the air, using her other hand to make a Ki blast form.

Gohan noticed and tried to go help her, but 17 appeared in front of him.

'Wait where's Trunks?' Gohan asked, looking around.

'He's down, but not for good, yet.' 17 said, pointing down to a big crater where Trunks was.

'Look, I don't have time for this.' Gohan said, flying past 17 and going towards 18 and Riku.

Gohan kicked 18, making her drop Riku. Gohan catched Riku, and went to go get Trunks out of the crater. He got Trunks, and he went to Bulma's, where Trunks was supposed to be.

'I'm so glad you're not hurt- Gohan, what happened, and who's that?' Bulma asked as Gohan walked in.

'The Androids got to Trunks, but didn't hurt him to badly. The answer to the other question, I don't know, she just was there fighting and I thought we could help her out, and figure out who she is.' Gohan said.

* * *

'Magnet, I think you should-'

'Go, yah that's what I was thinking.' Magnet said, smiling at Trunks in agreement.

'But, let's just see what she does.' Trunks said, stopping Magnet to run off.

* * *

Riku finally woke up, when she did, she was in a hospital like bed. She was starting to panic, but she was relieved when someone came in.

'You're up, that's a surprise.' The blue haired woman, Bulma, said.

Riku stayed quiet, not knowing what to say, still looking around the room.

'You're not the talkative person are ya?' Bulma asked, with a little chuckle.

'No, not really.' Riku answered, trying not to say the wrong thing to Bulma

'There's something I need to know, what's you're name?' Bulma asked.

'My name's Riku and-'

'Riku!? Is that really you?' Gohan asked as he came into the room.

'Ya, it's me.' Riku replied, Gohan running up to her and hugging her.

'I knew you'd come back one day, I just didn't think it was during this.'

'Riku, I guess it's been so long ago that I've forgotten about you.' Bulma said.

'Don't worry about it Bulma, it's fine.' Riku said as they all laughed.

'Gohan, the Androids are attacking West City! We gotta move!' Trunks said, huffing when he reached the room.

'Alright, we'll go, Riku stay here and protect Bulma.' Gohan ordered.

'Ya, I'll keep a watch on the outside.' Riku replied, running behind Gohan and Trunks as they ran out.

'Be careful!' Riku yelled as Gohan and Trunks flew off.

Since Trunks, Gohan, and Riku couldn't sense energy, Gohan and Trunks didn't know that Androids 17 and 18 appeared in front of Riku, until she screamed.

'Stay away from me robotic creeps!' Riku yelled as she rushed in for a punch, but in turn got elbowed in her back by 18 and 17.

'Riku is everything, al-right.' Bulma walked out at the wrong moment, because both of the Androids and Riku noticed her.

'Bulma, get in the house now. I'll handle things here. And you Androids leave her alone.' Riku said, kicking both 18 and 17 apart from each other.

* * *

 _Next Time on My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Riku and Bulma are both in trouble, until Gohan ad Trunks come back. Gohan dies, and Trunks turns Super Saiyan, but so does Riku. Magnet comes in to help, but only slows Riku down. Magnet then goes back to the Time Chamber to heal, as Riku stays and helps Future Trunks to go back in time to stop the Androids in that time and get stronger. With Riku on Future Trunks' side, will he be able to beat them easily? Or will Riku just slow him down as well? Find out next chapter of My Dragon Ball Xenoverse!_

* * *

 **A/N: Big Thanks to AymBlast for letting me use her character Quartz Sorceress (Magnet)! Also, go check her out. And go check out CoyoteBlack23 for an awesome Xenoverse fanfiction called Dragon Ball Xenoverse: We're Time Patrol, and see my other character Miriku! Hope you guys have enjoyed this series.**


	17. Magnet Comes In

_Last Time on My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Riku and Bulma are both in trouble, because the Androids found them. Riku tries to hold them off as long as she can. Magnet comes in, but only slows her down. Magnet leaves as soon as Gohan and Trunks comes back. Can Riku, Trunks, and Gohan beat the Androids, or will the Androids kill one of them? Find out this chapter of My Dragon Ball Xenoverse!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 17: Magnet Comes In_**

'Trunks, I think I should go in now.' Magnet said, crossing her arms and turning towards Trunks.

'I think you should Magnet. Let's go.' Trunks said, walking Magnet to a Time Machine.

* * *

'Get away from her Androids!' Trunks said as he landed beside Riku.

'Well, 'bout time you showed up.' 18 said sarcastically.

'Bulma, Riku, get inside now, we'll handle this.' Gohan ordered.

'I'm fighting with you- Magnet?' Riku stared as Magnet flew down beside Gohan on her quartz vine.

'I came in to help you, since back at-' Magnet paused as Riku appeared in front of her.

'Don't say where we're from, then something might happen.' Riku whispered. Magnet nodded.

'Whatever, 4v2 should be simple, since there's only 3 of you.' 17 said grinning.

'There's only 4-' Trunks paused as he saw 17 kill Gohan, him and Riku staring. Aura started to go around Trunks and Riku, since Gohan was both of there best friends. Magnet stepped back away from both of them, knowing what they were doing. Androids 17 and 18 were confused as ever, so they walked up close to Magnet, going to kill her next.

'Leave Magnet alone cyborg creeps!' Riku yelled, rushing up in front of Magnet with arms out wide trying to protect her. Yellow aura was showing around Riku, her hair spiky and up, as if the gravity around her hair was pulling it up. Trunks had yellow aura around him as well, and he was fighting 18.

'Magnet, get out of here, now! We can handle it.' Riku said, blocking a punch from 17 as she turned her head behind her, seeing Magnet gone.

' _At least she listened._ ' Riku thought as she took a punch from 18. Riku took attacks from both 17 and 18, blocking each of them but a few. She had a few bruises on her face, but she was as calm as ever. Trunks was taking a breather, while Riku was fighting 17 and 18.

'Let's get out of here sis, this is boring.' 17 said, giving Riku one more punch in the face before she slid across the ground on her back.

'Ya, let's leave, but we'll be back.' 18 said as her and 17 flew off in the distance.

'Finally, it's over.' Riku said, her Super Saiyan hair turning back to black, along with Trunks' turning back to purple.


	18. Fighting Cell for the First Time

_Last Time in My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Magnet came in, trying to save the day, but she just got in Riku's way. Now, Riku came back, but there's another scroll. Can she beat whoever's in that timeline, or will it defeat her? Find out this chapter of My Dragon Ball Xenoverse!_

 _ **Chapter 18: Fighting Cell for the First Time forever. lol n had to make joke.)(i**_

'Hey Riku, glad to see you're back.' Trunks said as Riku walked in. Riku was so tired, she couldn't even speak.

'Now I know what you went through Trunks. Those Androids are-'

'Are strong, ya, but now that they're gone, defeated by Mirai me, there's still something I don't get.'

'Don't get, what do you mean!?' Both Riku and Magnet asked in unison.

'There are still more scrolls. How, or who, does this?'

'Well, only one way to find out, put all the scrolls back to normal.' Riku said, grabbing the scroll in Trunks' hand that was glowing dark purple and heading off.

'Wait, Riku, we don't even know what's-' Magnet stopped as Riku was already gone.

* * *

 _ **Wasteland - Mirai Trunks' Original time**_

Riku landed, but she was staring into the eyes of Cell.

'Riku, you're back-' Mirai Trunks paused as he saw Riku in a fighting stance, staring at Cell.

'So, you're finally back, and you brought a friend along with you.' Cell said, having his arms crossed. Riku clenched her fists, going Super Saiyan. Riku's hair was standing up, and Cell was amazed.

'Well, I know what you are now.' Cell said in an amused tone.

'She's not the only one, Cell.' Mirai Trunks said, his hair already standing up. Cell looked over and grinned.

'It will be easy to beat you both, since one of you is down already.' Cell said, still with a grin and looking over at Riku.

'None of us our- Riku!' Mirai Trunks yelled as Cell hit Riku to the ground in only one kick, leaving her with a lot of bruises.

'T-Trunks, send Magnet.' Riku whispered into her device before her hair turned back to black, and she dropped her arm breaking the device.

* * *

 ** _Time Vault (learned the name of it finally!)_**

Trunks and Magnet stared at the screen as they were watching Riku on the ground.

'That can't be. Super Saiyans are supposed to be strong, aren't they?' Magnet asked Trunks.

'Y-ya, that means whoever is messing with that particular scroll, is making Cell strong enough to beat Riku.' Trunks replied.

'Can't Mirai you beat Cell? I mean without Riku?' Magnet asked as she hoped she didn't have to go.

'No, Mirai me and Riku are the same power level, the only one that might be able to beat Cell is you, and Goku, but Goku's dead in that Timeline, so the other option is-'

'Me. Alright, I'll go.' Magnet said, heading out towards the Time Machine.

* * *

'Riku, Riku can you hear me?!' Mirai Trunks questioned as he tried shaking Riku.

'It's no use, she's down.' Cell said, giving a small laugh and a big grin.

Magnet came in, and this time, she was ready.

'Who are you?' Mirai Trunks asked as he saw Magnet.

'Do you, never mind. I'm here to help you fight Cell.' Magnet said, getting in a fighting stance.

'Hmph, like another girl can beat me.'

'I'm stronger than those two, so I'm sure I can beat you.' Magnet said, rushing up to Cell. Magnet and Cell blocked each other's attacks. Mirai Trunks was still crouched down by Riku, trying to wake her up.

'Riku, come on. Wake up.' Mirai Trunks said as he shook Riku.

'T-Trunks?' Riku said as she woke up. Riku tried getting up, but she grimaced.

'Stay put. I'll go fight Cell with her.' Mirai Trunks said as he pointed towards Magnet.

'Magnet? When did she get here?' Riku asked as she looked up at Magnet fighting Cell.

'About a few minutes ago.' Mirai Trunks replied.

'I need you to go help her Trunks.' Riku said.

'Alright.' Mirai Trunks nodded, going off to fight with Magnet.

A blue man appeared beside Riku as soon as Mirai Trunks went off to help Magnet.

'Who are you?' Riku asked, looking up at the man.

'Me, I'm Demigra. But you cannot tell anyone about this. You want to know whose causing all of the distortions, don't you?' Demigra asked. Riku nodded.

'Take my hand, and I'll show you.' Demigra said, grinning, putting his hand out in front of Riku. Riku grabbed his hand as a light purplish pink energy formed in his palm with Riku not noticing. Demigra helped Riku up to her feet.

'Now, tell Supreme Kai of Time, I'll see her soon.' Demigra said, sending Riku back to the outside of the Time Vault.

'Hey, where's Riku?' Mirai Trunks asked as he looked over where Riku was originally standing. He didn't here a reply from Magnet, so when he looked over, he didn't see her.

'Huh, that's strange.'

* * *

 ** _Time Vault - Outside Courtyard_**

'Glad to see you're- what's that in your hand Riku? I'm sensing a dark energy.' Trunks said, pointing towards Riku's hand. Supreme Kai of Time came running towards Riku.

'Give your hand to me, now!' Supreme Kai of Time ordered as Riku gave her her hand. The energy gave a Majin emblem.

'The majin emblem?' Supreme Kai of Time gasped as she threw the Ki and it exploded.

'Seems my plan failed. Oh well, there's always next time.' Demigra's voice echoed through the courtyard.

'Demigra. I should've known.' Supreme Kai of Time said as Riku, Trunks, and Magnet got in a fighting stance.

'You aren't going to be able to stop me. But if you try, good luck.' Demigra said, grinning. Trunks and Riku rushed at Demigra, but they found out it was a hologram.

'I'll be back, soon.' Demigra said, disappearing.

* * *

 _Next Time in My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Riku has to stop Towa and Mira from getting their hands on Goku or Buu. Can Riku stop them, or will she need help from Magnet? Find out next chapter of My Dragon Ball Xenoverse!_


	19. Stopping Towa and Mira

**_A/N: Sorry for a very long wait of Chapter 19, so here ya go guys, Chapter 19! Enjoy!_**

 _Last Time on My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Supreme Kai of Time got a visit from Demon King Demigra after the incident with him and Riku back in the different timeline. He tried killing Riku quickly, but his plane didn't work out. Can Riku and Magnet stop Towa and Mira's plan to free Demigra from the Demon Realm, or will they all be doomed? Find out in the next chapters of My Dragon Ball Xenoverse!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19: Stopping Mira and Towa**_

'Glad to see you drop by finally.' Magnet said as Riku stepped into the Time Vault.

'I was out training, that's all.' Riku said.

'You, train. I highly doubt that.' Trunks said, making Riku's face turn red of embarrassment.

'Okay, maybe I was sleeping in, but I call it training.' Riku replied.

'What kind of sleep is training?' Magnet asked.

'The kind where you dream of training, that's what.' Riku replied.

'Ah, here we go.' Trunks said, grabbing a scroll.

'You found one?' Riku and Magnet asked in unison. Trunks nodded.

'I'm sure you can handle this one Riku, here.' Trunks said, handing the scroll to Riku.

'A'ight, I'm off. Wish me luck!' Riku said, and teleported away

* * *

 **Stopping Towa and Mira**

'Is that Son Goku?' Mira asked, watching Super Saiyan 3 Goku fight Majin Buu.

'Yes, and if we take either one of their power, will be able to open the Demon Realm in no time. You know what to do.' Towa said, and Mira started flying off to Goku and Buu.

'Not so fast!' Riku said, appearing in front of Mira in Super Saiyan, holding her arm out in front of Mira.

'So, it's little miss Time Patroller. You've come this close to aggravating me. Mira, deal with her first, and then take one of their powers.' Towa said. Riku got in a fighting stance and powered up.

'As you wish Towa.' Mira said as he blocked one of Riku's punches. Riku threw a flurry of punches and kicks, but didn't land a single blow on Mira.

'Stupid girl, I'm too strong for you.' Mira said, and grabbed Riku's arms.

'Let, go of me.' Riku huffed as Mira slung her to the ground. She caught her balance and began firing multiple Ki blasts at Mira. To that, she vanished, and Mira looked ever so carefully for her. Riku appeared behind Mira charging a Kamehameha, and blasted it at Mira, sending him to the ground. When Riku was done, she flew up to help Goku, when Towa appeared in front of her.

'Where do you think you're going? You're not finished yet.' Towa said. Riku made a worried face, wondering what Towa was doing when she waved her staff and pointed it at Riku.

' _Riku get out of there, go help Goku!_ ' Trunks yelled through the device on Riku's arm.

'I can't, move.' Riku said, struggling to move from the spot she was at but failed.

'You can't go anywhere, Riku. You're stuck up, you can't make a single movement.' Towa laughed.

'What do you want Towa? Haven't you done enough?' Riku said, making Towa grin.

'I want your power, and I'm going to get it one way or the other.' Towa said.

'This, this isn't funny Towa!' Riku said.

* * *

 **Time Vault**

'What is she doing?! She gonna let Towa take her power and obviously we can't stop her because she'll take ours too. What are we going to do?' Magnet said, horrified.

'There's simply nothing we can do. Just hope and pray that Towa doesn't do anything to harm Riku.' Trunks replied.

'You're not at anyway concerned are you?' Magnet asked.

'I am very concerned Magnet, I just know we can't do anything about it.' Trunks responded.

'Well, at least Mira's gone for a while.' Magnet sighed, and turned back to the screen.

* * *

 **Riku fighting Towa**

'Towa, stop this!' Riku said, making Towa laugh.

'You crack me up. Seeing you beg for mercy, that makes me feel like I should just take your power even more.' Towa grinned.

'Towa, let me, go.' Riku panted. Out of nowhere, a blast hit Towa's staff, making Riku able to move again.

'Thank's Magnet, I owe you one.' Riku said, and Magnet gave her a thumbs up.

'So, little Miss Time Patroller has a friend. Well then, I'll be off for now, but I'll be back once Mira is fully healed.' Towa said, disappearing with a wave of her staff.

'Awesome, we did it!' Magnet said, flying to Riku and they both gave each other a high five.

'Now, let me take care of Majin Buu. I think I can handle it by myself this time. I always have.' Riku said, and Magnet nodded, disappearing with a smile on her face.

'Now, let's go fight me some Majin.' Riku said, flying fast towards where Goku and Buu were fighting.

 _Next Time on My Dragon Ball Xenoverse:_

 _Riku helps Goku fight Majin Buu when he turns into three. Just when Majin Buu had Goku where he wanted, Riku came in just in time and blocked Buu's attack, sending Buu flying. Will Riku be able to help Goku stop Buu, or will she fail? Find out next chapter of My Dragon Ball Xenoverse!_

 ** _A/N: So so so sorry for the long long wait! I promise the next few chapters will come in asap, and I mean asap! Don't just view it, review, favorite, and share it!_**


End file.
